Don't Go A Klaine Story
by zhpsk714
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up 5 years ago...so what happens when they meet up again? Was it fate or was it just some lousy coincedence? Kurt would surely like to know. Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Glee
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel picked up hid pencil and tapped it hopelessly against the wooden desk, trying to form some sort of inspiration in his mind. It was days like this that his mind wandered to a certain someone, asking himself questions like "What is he doing now?" "How is he doing?" "Does he miss me?" "Does he think about me?" These thoughts occurred often, almost daily.

He missed that boy's smile and voice and how their hands fit so perfectly. With a sigh he put down his pencil and stared out of the window into the night sky. That was years ago…years since he last saw the guy or talked to him. Kurt was two years out of college already and sharing an apartment with Rachel Berry, as if it wasn't already obvious. Finn had long been out of the picture for Rachel, but he was still Kurt's family, so when Finn did visit, Rachel often became uptight and awkward or just left all together.

"How's the designing going?" Rachel asked as she walked in combing her fresh from the shower hair.

"Horribly. I have no source of inspiration." Kurt groaned pushing his palms to his eyes, different colors flashed under his eye lids until he took a breath in and removed his hands to look at Rachel.

"I wish that you would just land a role so you didn't have to work for that terrible boss of yours" Rachel said sympathetically. Kurt nodded.

"Same here, but we can't all be fabulous Rachel Berry's, taking down auditions like no tomorrow" There was an air of sarcasm in his voice but he meant well. He was happy for Rachel; he just wished he could land at least one role. Plus he was sick of Rachel bringing home all these cute theatre boys…he wanted to have a cute theatre boy to bring home too.

Still his mind wandered to the boy once again and he felt guilty. He broke the poor guy's heart, he broke his own heart. That was his first love, so how could he ever get over him? Kurt sighed again; that was five years ago, he thought to himself as he turned back to his sketch book and pencil.

"Are you sure you don't just want to call it a night? You might get some inspiration from your dreams." But Kurt knew he wouldn't. All he ever dreamed about anymore was the Dalton staircase, his old dead bird, and Tony from Westside Story. No inspiration would come from those things.

"I'm sure, I'll think of something." He said picking up his pencil and tapping once again. Rachel sighed but said goodnight and soon Kurt was alone. He looked outside again and wondered where in the world his teenage dream could be, because on nights like this one, when Kurt was exceptionally lonely, Blaine Anderson never left his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

7 hours, 5 cups of coffee, and 3 pencils later Kurt had the perfect design. He took a quick shower and got dressed, making sure to put on his tightest pair of red jeans because he was feeling exceptionally lonely and was hoping to grab the attention of a hottie, and headed to the studio.

As soon as he walked in he caught right up with his boss and was chatting her ear off.

"I know I'm a little bit late but I can make up for that in a heartbeat" He said in a sing-song voice. "I finally finished the latest design that I've been working on. It's a little bit sketchy and can use some work but I think for doing it in one night that it's pretty darn good. I think of it as a modern day-Blaine?" Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. The boy stood in front of him without question. It was him. He knew it was him. He'd know that gelled hair anywhere. Kurt was suddenly speechless, his mouth unusually dry.

"Modern day Blaine?" His boss asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

The boy turned around to the sound of his name and his eyes traveled right to Kurt. From the boots, to the tight red pants, the designer shirt, over the familiar lips, and fell right on those beautiful blue eyes. "Kurt?" He exclaimed starting towards him, only to be pulled back into by the employees trying to fit him into one of many designs. He was a model? Since when?

Kurt found his voice again and forced his eyes away from the man that was still staring at him, caramel eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

"Sorry about that." He said turning his gaze to his boss. She nodded curtly at Blaine.

"You two know each other?" She asked. Kurt nodded as he stared at Blaine from the corner of his eyes.

"Good. You can show him around some. He's new here, just got the job and started yesterday." Kurt had to avert his gaze completely when Blaine licked his lips. He was starting to wonder if wearing the tight red jeans was such a good idea. And why did it have to be THAT hot in the studio?

"Sure." Kurt's voice sounded higher than it usually was and less breathy, he had to clear his throat twice before speaking again. "Any way like I was saying…" He continued to talk about the design to his boss, but he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and the fact that he was here in New York City at the same fashion studio Kurt worked at. Of all the places in the world, Blaine was there. Was it fate?

After settling into his 'office' or as Kurt liked to call it, his 'cubby hole' his mind started racing. Blaine Anderson was here. And boy did he look amazing. Five years did that man a lot of good, not that he wasn't already beautiful at 17 years old, the last time Kurt saw him, but he was an adult now and adult suited him.

He decided he needed some coffee and nearly ran to the table just to clear his mind. "Grande nonfat mocha?" A suave voice said from behind him. Kurt's heart stoppered and he turned around almost too quickly.

"You still know my coffee order?" He asked in a breathless voice.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" Blaine Anderson winked before setting down his medium drip. "They sure do treat a guy nice here huh?"

Kurt was still speechless as he watched Blaine's every move, he forgot how long those eye lashes were, and he was fairly certain that if he were to utter a single word his voice would crack.

"Any way, I wasn't expecting to see you here Kurt. Gosh, how long has it been? Four-five years?"

"A-around that time yeah" Kurt stuttered slightly, a blush forming over his cheeks. "You live here now?"

"Yeah, just moved here this year actually" He shuffled his feet and put his hands in his pockets. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"So how…how are you Blaine?" Kurt asked, his eyes searching the caramel ones in front of him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. I live in a nice apartment and I get gigs playing music in restaurants every now and then. Adam is really good to me, he gets most of the income because he's a magazine editor slash journalist…but I should be evening that out by working here, and all I have to do is put on nice clothes and take pictures." Blaine looked down and then up again.

"Adam?" Kurt asked, his heart falling into his stomach.

"Uh…yeah…Adam. I met him in college and we hit it off. It wasn't long before he won me over with his big words and sweet talk." Blaine's eyes shifted.

Kurt was suddenly as torn as paper, he felt as though with each intake of breath he tore more and more. Sure he had some on again off again relationships in college…but they never lasted longer than a few months before something broke them up. Blaine had been dating this guy since college, so it had to be pretty serious. Blaine had forgotten about him, had moved on. And all this time Kurt thought that maybe, just maybe, their paths would cross again and everything would be rainbows and butterflies and perfect like it was. So much for that.

Kurt nodded, his mouth taking the "oh" shape though he said nothing. If he said something he would cry, and he had to be stronger than that, especially in front of Blaine.

"So what about you?" Blaine asked kindly changing the awkward subject matter. Kurt cleared and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I've been great. I live with Rachel now, obviously." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and gave off a fake, breathy little laugh. "And I work here as a designer, although I'm still trying to land a role. And I go on dates all the time, I actually have one right after work, hence the pants" He said gesturing to the red on his legs. Blaine nodded genuinely and Kurt suddenly felt stupid, Blaine wasn't exactly the easily jealous type, and he had a boyfriend. He mentally slapped himself.

"I've always liked those pants. But they were such a hassle to-"

"Blaine" Kurt scolded. That was hardly appropriate at such a time.

"Sorry, sorry" He laughed. "Any way, where exactly are you guys headed?"

"Oh uh…" Kurt froze. Where? Where? Think cute and romantic. "We were going to go for a walk in central park."

"Adam and I have been looking for something fun to do, can we come along? It could be like a double date." Blaine suggested.

"Oh Blaine, don't you think that'll be a little awkward?" Kurt said smoothly, easily weaving around obstacles.

"It's been five years Kurt. I think we're mature enough now." Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed; _think god dammit, think._

"I…uh…" Kurt started, but Blaine looked like a little puppy and there were just some things that Kurt couldn't say no to. "Alright" He heaved a defeated sigh.

"Awesome. So around 6 then?"

"Yes" Kurt said before turning to make in coffee. "Now if you'll excuse me I have quite a lot of work to get done"

"Yeah, I better be heading back over too." Blaine said with a smile. "I'm so glad to work here with you Kurt." He then drained his coffee and turned in the other direction.

Kurt wasted no time to get back to his 'cubby hole' and bang his head on his desk.


End file.
